Enjaulada
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: No hay peor prisión que la de la propia mente. Eso ella lo sabe muy bien.


**Summary:** No hay peor prisión que la de la propia mente. Eso ella lo sabe muy bien.

* * *

**Enjaulada**

Telarañas. Telarañas que se meten en su boca, se cuelan en su garganta, le atenazan los pulmones, impidiéndole respirar. Telarañas pegajosas, viscosas, que se le pegan al paladar, que le cubren el rostro como un velo negro y se le enredan en los dedos cuando intenta quitárselas. Telarañas negras, oscuras como jirones de noche decididos a atraparla y llevarla consigo a la más densa oscuridad.

Cuando todo está oscuro, salvo por el rayo de luna que dibuja figuras siniestras en el suelo, las telarañas se deslizan y la cubren de pies a cabeza, se le meten en el cuerpo por la boca y la nariz hasta que no puede respirar. Ella intenta gritar, pero las telarañas se lo impiden, intenta sacudirse, pero una mano sombría se perfila sobre las sábanas y la amarra a la cama. Entonces hace lo único que le queda por hacer: se queda quieta, muy quieta, con la vana esperanza que sus torturadores desaparezcan, cosa que nunca hacen, y así recibe la luz de la mañana, congelada en un paroxismo de terror.

Odia las telarañas.

El blanco está mejor. El blanco no la atosiga, no todo el tiempo, al menos. Aunque a veces el blanco es desgarrador, sofocante. Porque, cuando llega la mañana y las telarañas de la oscuridad desaparecen al fin, _todo_ se vuelve blanco. Las sábanas, los muelles de la cama, la mesa de luz, las cortinas, el suelo, el techo y las paredes, todo es blanco. También son blancas las ropas de las jovencitas – y no tan jovencitas – amables y educadas que le hablan y la saludan, y de los hombres fuertes que la toman en brazos si es necesario. Sus sonrisas son blancas y, por algún extraño motivo, también parecen serlo sus ojos vacíos y sus caras carentes de expresión, cada una igual a la anterior. Ella se alegra de que sean todos tan amables y educados, pero a veces le dan ganas de gritar porque no puede distinguir unos de otros.

La ropa que ella lleva puesta también es blanca, sin una mota de color que pueda romper con la monotonía monocromática de todo lo que la rodea. A veces piensa que no sería tan malo...

...si no fuera porque su propia mente, su propia memoria, parecieran estar, también, en blanco.

- Sra. Longbottom, soy Elsie. ¿Quisiera dar un paseo conmigo y ver si germinaron las azaleas que plantó?

- Sra. Longbottom, soy Aidan. Es momento de que la lleve a hablar con el Sanador Boot.

- Sra. Longbottom, soy Nancy¿me recuerda¿No quiere dibujar un rato? Con lo que le gusta, y lo bien que lo hace...

Y ella quiere gritar y tirarse de los pelos, porque no sabe quién es Nancy, no sabe quién es Aidan, no recuerda haber visto el rostro regordete de Elsie en toda su vida y nunca ha oído hablar de ningún Sanador llamado Boot. No recuerda haber plantado ninguna azalea – y por un terrible instante, ni siquiera recuerda lo que es una azalea – y no sabe si le gusta dibujar o no y no entiende porqué esa Nancy dice que lo hace bien, cuando no recuerda haber dibujado nada nunca. Sin embargo, cuando le traen colores y pergamino, y sus dedos se deslizan esbozando figuras y manchas, descubre que se tranquiliza y que la tal - ¿cuál era su nombre? – muchacha tenía razón. ¿Pero por qué esa chica lo sabía y ella no?

Pero lo peor, lo peor de todo es cuando la llaman "Sra. Longbottom" y ella no se da vuelta porque ni se da cuenta que es a ella a quien se dirigen, o a veces sí se da cuenta pero aún así no entiende. Para ella "Longbottom" o "Alice" son palabras extrañas, sin sentido, tan extrañas como las azaleas o su talento para el dibujo. Sospecha que la llaman así por algún motivo en concreto que simplemente se le escapa. Supone que tal vez ese sea su nombre... pero, claro, no lo recuerda.

Hay días en los que un susurro de un recuerdo la alcanza, una sombra de quien ella fue. Un gesto, un color, un reflejo le hacen acordar de algo, pero no sabe qué. Hay días en que casi, casi recuerda algo... y en esos días se siente inquieta y angustiada, porque sabe que es algo importante, sabe que es la clave para descubrir porqué se halla allí, sabe que es el camino para salir del laberinto... y aun así, cuando está a punto de atrapar el pensamiento, éste se disuelve en la nada de su memoria.

Sin embargo, hay veces en que el recuerdo la alcanza.

Se despierta con el cuerpo empapado en sudor, chillando a pleno pulmón, todo su ser atenazado por dolores indescriptibles, su piel desgarrándose, su interior ardiendo, su mente torturada sacudiéndose en medio de horrores inenarrables. En esos momentos recuerda quién fue y quién es, pero mejor sería no recordarlo, porque duele, duele, y le da pavor, le da pavor que nunca acabe el dolor.

Y aunque se despierte la pesadilla continúa, porque por un momento los Lestrange y el joven Crouch siguen allí, riéndose de su dolor e ideando nuevas formas para torturarla, todo para sonsacarle una información que nunca tuvo en primer lugar. Cuando por fin desaparecen, sin embargo, no se tranquiliza, porque está rodeada de cosas extrañas, y ese lugar todo blanco no es su casa, y dónde está Frank, su querido Frank torturado y forzado a ver cómo la torturaban a ella, y su vista recorre el salón y pasa por encima del hombre agotado acostado en la cama de al lado y no lo reconoce, y empieza a llamar a su marido a gritos. Y entonces se da cuenta que no ve a Neville, su pequeño, gordinflón Neville por ninguna parte, y se echa a llorar porque no puede imaginar lo que esa perra de Bellatrix Lestrange le debe estar haciendo a su bebé, a su querido bebé al que no pudo proteger porque es una madre espantosa y porque es una guerra tan horrenda que no termina ni aun con El-Que-No-Debe-Nombrarse muerto.

Las mujeres y los hombres que corren a calmarla ya no le parecen tan amables, ya que hasta piensa que son mortífagos disfrazados e intenta atacarlos... hasta que, de golpe, todo se vuelve negro y su mente está en blanco otra vez.

Una mujer algo mayor mira a esa chica que dice llamarse Nancy y le dice que debería vigilar bien a la Sra. Longbottom cuando dibuja, que tal vez intente usar la pluma para herir a alguien o que podría lastimarse ella misma. No se percata que están hablando de ella, porque cuando todo es blanco y su memoria también ni se le cruzaría por la imaginación atacar a nadie, y piensa en clavarse algo, cualquier cosa, en las muñecas o en el pecho solamente cuando las telarañas no le dejan respirar. El resto del tiempo, una pluma es simplemente una pluma que le sirve para dibujar y nada más.

Hay algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que interrumpe la atroz monotonía de sus días de una forma agradable y tranquilizadora. Es un muchacho regordete de pelo oscuro, que cada vez que viene tiene que recordarle que su nombre es Neville porque ella siempre lo olvida. Es la única persona que ella se molesta en intentar retener en su memoria. No lo logra, o no del todo, al menos. Cuando él se va se olvida inmediatamente de él, pero en cuanto reaparece lo recuerda, al menos un poco. No recuerda el timbre de su voz hasta que lo escucha de nuevo, no recuerda sobre qué le habló la última vez, pero sí recuerda que es un muchacho agradable. No blancuzcamente amable como los demás, sin individualidad o humanidad, sino agradable, y dulce como los caramelos que le obsequia y que ella intenta retener el sabor en su boca, porque a veces siente que son lo único tangible que tiene.

También ella siente que es tangible su tristeza, porque el muchacho dulce es también terriblemente triste y ella no entiende porqué, porque a ella siempre le alegra verle aunque venga acompañado de esa señora tan extraña y severa que la trata como a una niña pequeña. Pero el muchacho está triste pese a toda su dulzura y toda su bondad, y ella siente que debe hacer algo para remediarlo. Entonces, le obsequia con lo único que tiene: los envoltorios brillantes como colibríes de los caramelos, y una sonrisa floja, porque ya casi se ha olvidado de cómo se hace para sonreír.

Algunas veces, como un golpeteo en la ventana de su mente, un pensamiento, una idea de un conocimiento anterior surge de lo más recóndito de su ser, y ella casi, casi sabe que esas mujeres y esos hombres de ropas y sonrisas blancas son Sanadores, que ella está en San Mungo porque algo está terriblemente mal con su cabeza, casi, casi sabe porqué el chico, Neville, está tan triste...

Pero enfrentarse a la verdad y saberlo de veras significaría enfrentarse al horror de esa noche, sería enfrentarse a la desolación de ver a su niño huérfano, sería enfrentarse a la sombra en que su amado Frank se ha convertido, sería enfrentarse a su imagen en el espejo para descubrir cuánto de la vivaz Alice Longbottom ha sido reemplazado por un espectro...

Y entonces, prefiere no saberlo, y se encierra en la cárcel de su propia mente para no ver, para no sufrir.

No hay peor prisión que la de la propia mente. Eso ella lo sabe muy bien. No hay cadena más fuerte que la del miedo y la ignorancia.

Pero a veces... a veces, la libertad puede ser el peor de los castigos y la memoria, la peor tortura.

* * *


End file.
